


Are You Sure You're the Alpha?

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 01, Rough Sex, Sub Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wall Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: After Peter turns him and is then killed, Stiles is stuck with an alpha who would rather use violence than say 'please'. When Derek shows up in his room and shoves him into a wall again, Stiles decides to give him a taste of his own medicine.





	Are You Sure You're the Alpha?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveisendorphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisendorphin/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Are You Sure You're the Alpha? (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638397) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written...

Stiles' life has been a lot to deal with lately. From finding out werewolves are real when his best friend Scott was bitten, to dealing with Derek Hale's attitude, to hunters who would rather shoot first and ask questions later. From finding out that the alpha behind the recent murders in town was Derek's Uncle Peter, to then being kidnapped off of the lacrosse field by said uncle after he attacked Lydia. From turning down the bite when Peter offered it to him and having it forced on him anyway, to facing off against Peter and Kate Argent outside of the old Hale house and actually winning.

He never imagined that his life would become quite so hectic just because of one bad decision to sneak out and find a dead body.

Mercifully, with Peter and Kate gone, things have calmed down quite a bit. The only problem Stiles is dealing with right now is having Derek Hale as his new alpha, which is a less than ideal situation. Derek is surly and rude and was obviously never taught the old adage of catching more flies with honey than with vinegar when he was a child.

It's not all terrible, Stiles supposes. Derek is if nothing else nice to look at. His face is stupidly pretty, even with its constant scowl, and his muscles are big enough to fulfil all of Stiles' masturbatory fantasies ten times over. The downside to this is that it's difficult to hide the reaction of his body whenever they are close. He thinks Derek can always tell, can always smell his arousal, but he hasn't ripped out Stiles' throat with his teeth yet, so it's difficult to know for sure.

Another pro is that Stiles and Scott have more in common again now that they're both going through the same thing, and Stiles enjoys complaining about Derek's horrible attitude to him after each of the training sessions the studly alpha makes them attend to hone their skills. And said skills are the icing on the cake. Stiles still wouldn't have chosen this for himself if Peter hadn't taken his choice away from him, but being able to see, smell and hear things from great distances is pretty cool now that he is able to control his senses properly (Derek's training is good for something, apparently). Plus, Stiles' increased speed and strength make lacrosse practice a joke now, much to Coach Finstock's delight and Jackson Whittmore's horror.

Now, Stiles sits at his desk on Sunday evening and types away on his laptop, working on a paper for English that is due the next day. He finds it hard to concentrate because he can't stop replaying the training session he'd had with Derek that afternoon. He doesn't think it was just his imagination that the tension that has always been between them had become just a bit stronger.

The session started out like any other, with Derek making snarky comments on both of his betas' fighting skills while Stiles and Scott sparred with each other. But after that, when it was time for Derek to test them both one on one, Stiles finally managed to counter one of Derek's attacks, flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. He'd released Derek immediately afterward and returned the excited high-five that Scott had offered him, but he didn't miss how dilated Derek's eyes were when he picked himself back up and dusted himself off, almost like he was turned on. But that couldn't have been the case. Sure, there was the aforementioned tension between them, but that was just annoyance and rage, not unspoken attraction.

At least not on Derek's side, right?

Right.

Stiles nods to himself. Yes, that's all it was.

After a few more minutes of typing and checking sources, Stiles is just about to write the final sentence when his dad comes into his room to tell him that he is leaving for work. Stiles wishes him well, nods along when he is sternly told not to stay up too late, and then he turns back to his laptop screen. He listens to the sound of his dad's cruiser starting up in the driveway outside and then to the sound of the engine getting further away, until it fades into the sound of the other cars that are still on the roads this late.

Alone in the house now, Stiles finishes the conclusion for his paper and grins to himself, pleased that he was able to crank it out all in one sitting. He is proud of himself and his work, and he wouldn't be surprised if, when he gets the paper back in a week or two, there is a big red A at the top of the first page. He has just hit Print when he hears another sound outside, one with which he has become intimately familiar ever since Peter bit him.

He prepares himself and, sure enough, a few seconds later he sees a silhouette appear outside of his window. "Come in, Derek," Stiles says with a sigh.

Thick fingers curl beneath the frame of the window and then Derek opens it and slides gracefully inside, landing without a sound even though he must weigh around 200 pounds. Against his better judgment, Stiles checks him out, running his eyes up and down his tall frame. Derek is dressed in a pair of dark-blue jeans and a light-grey, long-sleeved henley that is at least one size too small, the thin fabric moulded to his considerable muscles like a second skin. Dark chest hair peeks enticingly out of the deep V-neck.

"What is it this time?" Stiles asks him, finally looking at his face. Derek never visits without a purpose.

"I need you to look something up for me," the alpha says gruffly, right on cue. He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

"Fine."

Turning back to his laptop, Stiles senses Derek moving closer until he can feel the heat of his body behind him. "What am I looking for this evening then?" he prompts when Derek doesn't speak again.

"I need a new place to live," the bearded man says. "Somewhere abandoned."

"Oh, so Big Bad needs a new lair so he can keep being creepy and brooding," Stiles says amusedly. "I get it."

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek barks. It would've made Stiles scared in the past, but not anymore.

"Whatever, big guy. You can put up with a bit of teasing since I'm being so generous and doing this for you."

Derek growls lowly, but Stiles ignores him. He clicks to Google Chrome and uses his excellent skills to compile a list of abandoned buildings and other places within Beacon Hills that would be ideal for Derek to turn into his lair. Amongst them is the old train station, a few warehouses in the industrial district, and a set of lofts that have been abandoned for over a decade. There are no plans to demolish or renovate any of them, as far as Stiles could see.

"There, all done," Stiles says smugly, sending that to his printer as well.

Derek stalks toward the appliance as it spits out the paper and then pores over the list, still frowning. When he is done, he folds it up, stuffs it in the back pocket of his jeans and walks back to Stiles' window without a word.

"You could thank me, you know!" Stiles calls after him, rolling his eyes.

He expects Derek to leave without acknowledging him, but that isn't what happens. The next thing he knows, the alpha spins his chair around, yanks him out of it and shoves him up against the closest wall. The force Derek uses to do this would have hurt Stiles when he was still human, but now he barely feels it, nor is he cowed when Derek gets all up in his face, growling and flashing his red eyes.

"You want me to thank you?" Derek grits out, pressing his forearm to Stiles' neck.

"Would be nice every once in a while," the teenager replies, easily meeting his eyes.

"Well, _Stiles_ …how's this for a thank you?"

Derek presses down on Stiles' windpipe, probably as a warning, but it doesn't have its desired effect. Instead of making the beta back down, it riles him up. Stiles is sick of this, of Derek shoving him around like he means nothing. He isn't weak anymore, so he decides he doesn't have to take it lying down.

Taking advantage of the fact that Derek doesn't expect him to fight back, Stiles uses a move that the alpha taught him to gain the upper hand. He twists himself out of Derek's hold and slams his front into the wall instead, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Stiles doesn't actually think he'll be able to keep the upper hand for long, but he is pleasantly surprised when the only struggle Derek puts up is weak at best. The alpha looks back at him over his shoulder and the expression on his face is half incensed and half aroused, making Stiles reconsider the conclusion he'd come to about Derek's behaviour in the preserve.

Apparently Derek _is_ turned on by control being taken from him.

Well now, Stiles can't let a revelation this juicy slip through his fingers, can he? That would be a horrible offence.

"Stay," Stiles orders, his voice gravelly.

Derek's eyes flash red at the insubordination, but he doesn't move when Stiles stops pinning him with his arms and uses his whole body instead, plastering them together from head to toe. He grinds his burgeoning erection against Derek's perky ass and grins when he sees Derek's eyelids flutter. "I knew it," he says softly, his breath right in Derek's ear. "You crave this, don't you? You actually _want_ me to take control and make you submit to me like a bitch."

Derek shakes his head to deny it, but Stiles doesn't believe him.

"Well, you're in luck, Sourwolf, because you know what's gonna happen next?"

Another head shake.

"Let me tell you then. I'm gonna strip you naked, stretch out your little hole and then fuck you right here against the wall."

Derek renews his struggles then, but again they are weak. If Derek really didn't want it, Stiles knows he would have no trouble using his alpha strength to break free.

"Let me tell you a theory I have," Stiles says almost conversationally. "I think you kept pushing and pushing me, not because I annoyed you but because you wanted me to push back. You wanted to push me over the edge, to the point where I'd put you in your place. Am I right?"

Again Derek says nothing, but the way he arches his back to rub his ass against Stiles' cock is answer enough.

"Alright then."

Sure that the alpha will be cooperative, and that he'll be able to deal with any fight he might have left in him, Stiles steps back, spins Derek around and yanks off his henley. Once the offending article of clothing is on the floor, he grabs Derek's wrists and pins them together above his head. "Keep them there," he commands, his eyes flashing gold. When he is sure that Derek will comply, he releases his wrists and steps back so that he can look his prize over to his heart's content.

Stiles has always wanted to touch the stunning specimen of masculinity that is Derek Hale, a desire that really began to take hold after that afternoon in the veterinary clinic when Derek had almost made him cut off his arm. That was the first time Stiles saw the alpha without his shirt on, and Derek has only got hotter since. Whereas back then his broad chest was smooth, Derek's pecs are now covered in a field of dark hair that Stiles delights in running his fingers through. He brings out his claws and scratches red lines down the other werewolf's chest, making him hiss through his teeth and press closer to the wall behind him, trying to get away from the stinging sensation. Only there isn't anywhere for him to go, so he just has to take it.

Stiles twists Derek's nipples and tugs on them hard, causing them to redden and become swollen and even more suckable.

Next, Stiles pops the button through the placket of Derek's jeans and yanks down the zipper. He grabs the waistband of the jeans and pulls them down the alpha's strong legs, taking his black boxer-briefs with him. When he reaches Derek's feet, he makes quick work of taking off his shoes and socks, and then Derek is left completely naked, while Stiles himself is still fully clothed.

"You've got a nice dick there, dude," Stiles says, impressed.

He wraps a hand around Derek's cock and gives it a couple of strokes. It's eight inches long, thick and uncut, already dripping pre-come onto the floor. Stiles wants to get more familiar with it in the future, maybe even tie Derek down and ride him until he is sobbing and begging to come, but not right now. Right now, Stiles has no further interest in anything to do with Derek's cock, so he releases it and retrieves the bottle of lube he keeps in his bedside drawer.

He doesn't move his arms from above his head, but Derek tenses up when Stiles returns.

"Yeah, you know what I'm gonna do with this, don't you?" the teenager taunts.

Making sure that the alpha can see clearly, Stiles pops the cap and drizzles some lube onto his fingers. Once they're slicked, he drops the bottle carelessly to the floor with Derek's clothes and then uses his supernatural strength to pick the alpha up. It's a bit awkward, but Derek ends up suspended between the wall and Stiles' body, one of his knees hitched over Stiles' elbow and the other leg curled around the teenager's waist.

Derek is wide-eyed and breathing heavily, but Stiles pays him no mind as he brings his free hand between their bodies to prod at Derek's hole. The older werewolf whimpers at the first touch and squirms to get away, but a firm word from Stiles is enough to get him to behave himself. Once he feels that Derek is relaxed enough, Stiles slips his index finger inside Derek's ass and pumps it in and out a few times to get it used to him.

"God, you're tight," Stiles compliments. "Never done this before, huh?"

Derek slams his head back against the wall and then shakes it, biting into his bottom lip.

"Good. I like that my cock is the first you're ever gonna take. Gonna be both of our firsts, gonna make this ass mine. _Mine_ , and no one else's. Got it?"

All the answer he gets this time is an uncharacteristic whimper, high-pitched and sexy.

Getting impatient, Stiles wiggles a second finger inside Derek's hole and scissors them, not giving a damn about going too fast. He knows that the alpha can take it, even as two fingers quickly become three and then, finally, he eases his pinky in alongside the others. Deeming Derek ready enough, Stiles slips his fingers out and manages to open his chinos and pull out his own cock without too much trouble. Thank God for werewolf coordination.

Without giving Derek warning, Stiles slicks himself up using the lube still on his fingers and then thrusts all the way inside, both willingly giving up his virginity and taking Derek's anal virginity in one swift movement. Derek cries out and bites through his lip, a thin trail of blood dripping down his chin. Stiles leans forward and licks it up as he starts up a fast pace, both of Derek's legs over his elbows now. He doesn't have any experience with something like this, but what he is doing seems enough to pleasure his partner, affecting him so much that he obviously struggles to keep obeying orders, his arms shaking where they stay above his head.

Stiles is pleased with such obedience and redoubles his efforts, switching angles slightly in search of that special bundle of nerves that will have Derek seeing fireworks.

"Stiles!" the alpha yells after a few experimental thrusts.

"There it is," Stiles grunts, sweating with how much he is exerting himself.

A minute of intense fucking passes, Derek's hole loosening up and making the glide easier. Stiles can't resist spilling more filth from his mouth.

"Look at you," he says, looking up at Derek's flushed face with a feral grin, "all desperate and needy on my cock. Are you sure you're the alpha? Because you don't really look like one right now. You love taking my big cock up your ass like the slutty bitch you are. This is what you wanted from me all along, wasn't it? Only you couldn't quite bring yourself to ask for it. Well don't worry, I'll be around to give you my cock whenever I want this sweet ass of yours, and I'll warn you now—I'll want it a lot."

Derek doesn't disagree with a thing Stiles says, his face turning even redder with shame. That won't do.

"Don't look like that, Sourwolf," Stiles grits out, still fucking him hard. "There's nothing wrong with it. Embrace what a bitch you are in the bedroom. _My_ bitch."

His words have their desired effect. Stiles can tell that Derek still has some hang-ups, but he begins to move with him, pushing his ass down as much as he is able to in order to meet each of Stiles' powerful thrusts. "Yeah, that's it…fuck yourself back on my cock!" Stiles says, just before he claims Derek's mouth. It's a kiss fuelled by passion, humiliation and lust, resulting in teeth clacking together and Stiles making Derek's lips bleed all over again just so he can taste his blood. The animalistic part of him loves it.

Eventually, Stiles feels the familiar tingling in his gut and knows he is close. He'll be able to go for longer later down the line, but this is still his first time and as such he has the stamina of a virgin, even as a werewolf. He doesn't want to be the first one to come, though. "Touch yourself," he commands. "Stroke your cock and make yourself come on mine! Wanna see it."

Derek all but sobs his relief when he is finally allowed to lower his arms. He rests one hand on Stiles' shoulder and reaches for his erection with the other, stroking himself in time with Stiles' thrusts. Stiles stares between their bodies and watches the alpha strip himself fast, his hand a blur on his cock until he howls and splatters both of their torsos with an obscene amount of thick alpha seed.

The sight and smell of Derek's come is enough to tip Stiles over the edge as well. He thrusts inside Derek's tight ass one last time and then fills him up. He sags against the alpha, pressing him into the wall and tucking his face into his neck. The scent of him is calming, a mixture of some sort of cologne and a natural spicy musk that has Stiles' cock twitching in the clutch of Derek's ass, spurting one more feeble jet of come before he begins to soften. When he has regained enough energy, Stiles reluctantly slips out of Derek's body, sets him back on his feet and then collapses into his desk chair.

"That was amazing," he says quietly, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Derek doesn't respond, just glares down at the floor between his bare feet. Stiles frowns but says nothing else.

After his breathing and heart rate have returned to normal, Stiles stands up again and walks toward the door. "I'm gonna take a shower. You coming?"

Derek offers a short growl that could mean anything. Now that the sex is over, Stiles doesn't want to push the bearded man any more and just leaves him to it. He walks across the hall, enters the bathroom, switches on the shower and then, once he has stripped off his sweaty clothes, he steps beneath the spray, groaning as it splashes against his back. He can't hear anything above the sound of the water, so he makes quick work of cleaning himself up.

He reaches for his shower gel and then hesitates, glancing down at his chest and stomach. The shower spray has only got on his back and in his hair so far, so there are still globs of Derek's come on his skin. Curious, Stiles swipes his finger through a large glob on his left pec and licks it off. It tastes salty and bitter, and at first he doesn't think much of it. But after swirling it around his mouth for a while it grows on him. He swallows it and then methodically eats up all the thick come Derek painted him with until it's all in his stomach.

While no physical trace remains, Stiles knows that the scent of it will stay on his person for several days. He chuckles as he imagines Scott's scandalised face.

A few minutes later, when Stiles reenters his bedroom with a towel around his waist, he finds that Derek and his clothes are gone.

* * *

During the next training session he has with Derek and Scott a week later, the alpha pretends like nothing happened between them. He handles Stiles even rougher than usual, though, so Stiles is sure what they did in his bedroom must be affecting him, even as he fights not to let it show.

When the session ends and he has sent Scott ahead of him, Stiles tries to talk to Derek but is rebuffed.

"Go home, Stiles," the alpha says. "We have nothing to talk about."

Defeated, Stiles goes.

Later that evening, he sits morosely on his bed watching Netflix and questions his earlier decisions. He shouldn't have pushed Derek so hard right away. He should have built up to it instead. Now he has freaked the alpha out, and Stiles isn't certain he will ever be able to get Derek to give in to his submissive side again.

After his dad has left for work, leaving Stiles alone, he sighs and switches off his laptop. He doesn't want to think anymore, so he sets the computer aside and gets up from the bed to turn off his light, planning on going to sleep in the hopes that he will wake up in a better mood tomorrow. He gets halfway across his room before he hears a sound outside his window, and then Derek is sliding inside, looking sheepish and like he will bolt at any second.

"What're you doing here?" Stiles asks him, his foolish heart beating fast out of hope.

"Don't make me say it," the alpha growls, glaring at the wall above Stiles' head like he is trying to set it aflame with his eyes alone.

His hope growing, Stiles steps closer. "You want to…?"

" _Don't make me say it_ ," Derek repeats, more urgently this time.

And finally Stiles gets it. He'll have to take it again. He has no problem with that. "Get on the bed."

"No."

Stiles raises an eyebrow at his cantankerous submissive. "No?"

" _No_."

"Alright then."

Easily sliding into his role, Stiles grabs Derek and throws him on his mattress. He climbs on top of him before he can escape. It's all familiar territory now, Derek resisting until Stiles breaks down his walls and he is forced to give in, until Stiles forces his alpha to _submit_. What follows is an earth-shattering orgasm for both of them, and then they both lie side by side on Stiles' bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You gonna run away this time?" Stiles asks Derek nervously.

The alpha doesn't answer, which Stiles takes as an answer in itself and feels sad. But then Derek turns toward him and lays his head on his chest, his movements unsure.

"Derek?" Stiles says softly.

Again he gets no verbal response. The alpha just moves closer, his body tense as he asks for what he can't using words. It isn't until Stiles wraps an arm around him that he relaxes.

Ah.

"Goodnight, Sourwolf," Stiles whispers. He kisses Derek's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter than you guys are probably used to from me, but I wanted this to be quick and dirty. Every time I write bottom!Derek I swear I fall more and more in love with it... Previously I hated it with a fiery passion, then I liked it but still abhorred Derek being submissive, and now look where I am. XD Where will it end? I certainly don't know, but if anyone is worried that this series will end up just featuring bottom!Derek, I'll say again that there will still be plenty of bottom!Stiles in future instalments. Anyway, I'd like to thank loveisendorphin for this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. :)
> 
> Up next I'll be filling a prompt for Camellia_Hale, in which alpha Derek is a conquerer in Roman times who pillages as he pleases. During his latest conquest, he finds Stiles, a young omega seer, and can't resist claiming him as his prize.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
